V-Man
Not much is known about V-Man. He is a very mysterious entity from long ago, born before Earth existed. He is extremely evil and many have died to his alphabetical hands. He can destroy anyone with the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an eye, so he can't do that. One of his main attacks is the V-Blast. He lives in the V-Realm. His favorite hat is the V-Hat. He lives in the V-House. History V-Man was first sighted in about 1968. In a small 1st Grade classroom in Kentucky, a student named Kevin McCallister saw a small, blue V with arms and legs walking out of a heater on the wall. It was about 3 cm tall. As it walked out through a crack in the window, the School, Kentuckson Elementary, slowly fell apart. No one was killed, but the school was completely devastated after the event. This info was found in an interview with McCallister thirteen years later. This was the first sighting of V-Man, but it is widely believed that V-Man has been around before recorded history. Strange accounts and murals across the ages from multiple ancient civilizations have suggested the existence of an entity or deity in the shape of a V. Although it was widely believed as hostile being, some cultures worshipped it as a god. None of these accounts can be confirmed as factual, but they all generally agree that the entity roamed around, loving to bring pain and destruction on the people of the world, and destroying entire towns for fun. One of the most highly studied accounts is the letter of the Mayan King Spud, who wrote that the "God of Chaos" came without warning and "ravaged the Mayan Culture into ruination with its rain of letters. Personality V-Man loves to destroy and bring chaos upon others. He has an unstoppable urge of being evil. Many people think he is one of the most evil people in the Multiverse. He doesn't care about anyone else and is always hungry for more power. If anyone stands in his way, he'll attack them without question. Also, he loves watching baseball. Abilities V-Man is the only known being with the V-Chakra. He can use it to blast out Vs from his hands. This is how he preforms most of his special attacks, such as the V-Blast, the V-Shot, the V-Beam, and the V-Bomb. The Vs are made of an unknown material that can disintegrate anyone it touches. He can also fly, teleport, and he has great athletic ability. These are only the most common of his many powers. He has many other ways of attacking. There have been strangely regular sightings of V-Man by Jake, in which he has been said to change into a new red form in which he uncontrollably dances. Jake believes this is because of the environment in which he was seen, a desert. Trivia * His favorite food is V-Ham, a rare V-Realm delicacy. He often washes this down a couple glasses of V-Juices, which are found floating in large bubbles in the V-Realm. Category:Villains Category:Letters